


Not Ever

by maybesheglows



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybesheglows/pseuds/maybesheglows
Summary: Brian gets jealous watching someone openly hit on Justin. Post 5x13.
Relationships: Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 94





	Not Ever

He was looking right at me. From my spot at the bar I could see that a gaggle of men had formed around him, but he was looking only at me. His eyes bore into mine and my cock was beginning to take notice of the movement of his hips, that luscious ass moving from side to side. He licked his lips, his eyes baring that fuck-me-now look he'd perfected long ago. I was going to fuck him. Soon

We'd already fucked three times. Pressed against the bathroom stall at the airport, hard and fast and urgent. I had to have him right then, had to have his ass around my cock, where it rightfully belongs. The second time was in the elevator on the way up to the loft. That had just been full of this giddy, lighthearted feeling that he was home and here and so eager to have my cock in his ass. The third time was in our bed, both of us on our sides. Slow, deep, languid thrusts that had more meaning than I'd care to admit. When we came that last time it was more of an emotional reaction to his homecoming. I held his body against my own as he shuddered against me and I curled into him and felt so warm there and I didn't want to pull out. Not ever.

But eventually I did. Babylon was waiting.

A tall, muscular blond that I didn't recognize broke from the gaggle of geese and stepped up behind him. Long legs. Strong chest. The guy was fucking hot. He pressed his chest up against Justin's back and Justin, ever the social butterfly, didn't hesitate to lean into it. It wouldn't have bothered me so much if the guy hadn't started to touch his ass. No, not just touch. Caress, fucking stroke. Justin moved against him, ground right into his fucking groin.

But he wouldn't break my gaze. I knew what he was playing at. My eyebrow raised and I shrugged, trying so fucking hard to hold back the smirk my lip was trying to start. The guy bent his knees so that his mouth was level with Justin's neck. Never looking away from me, Justin moved his head to the side slightly to give the trick more room. I watched as he ran his tongue along Justin's neck, across his pulse point. Justin loves that. If I lick his pulse point and thrust in exactly the right rhythm he'll come without either one of us touching his dick.

The trick's tongue dragged along Justin's neck and his eyes shifted closed and his mouth opened and I could tell by his face that the feel of that hot tongue on him worked a moan out of his throat.

This little game we'd been playing had changed from fun and tempting to just fucking annoying. Some trick was running his tongue along Justin's neck. That pale, warm, soft skin – the same skin I'd ran my tongue along countless times before – and Justin was fucking enjoying it. He was playing me; I knew it, but I didn't fucking care. This guy was obviously new around here because he clearly did not know that Justin wasn't just any other guy.

He came with certain...stipulations. And this fucking trick was about to ignore one too many.

He lifted his head from Justin's neck and Justin's eyes opened and then he was being turned around suddenly, away from me.

I saw it happen in slow motion.

The glitter fell one centimeter at a time and the music ceased playing and the crowd moved in increments. I watched the trick inch his head closer and closer to Justin. He leaned his head to one side, as if to kiss, and my eyes were fucking glued to Justin because he wouldn't he wouldn't he wouldn't.

Not here.

Not now.

Not ever.

I tried to move, but my feet were lead. I tried to call his name, but my throat was the fucking Sahara. I closed my eyes and fucking willed this goddamn dream to be over because it had morphed into a nightmare fucking ferociously.

I shook my head and looked back up and then Justin was there beside me, ordering a drink. I looked around. The music was playing. Men were dancing. Glitter was falling.

I looked next to me as the bartender handed Justin a bottled water and he uncapped it and took a drink.

“Did you see that guy try to kiss me?”

For a moment I thought I imagined him saying this. But then his hand was covering mine on the counter and he was flush against me.

“Brian?” His eyes were questioning, clear and blue.

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. His hand cupped my face.

I swallowed, tried to regain my composure. “Yeah, I saw...what happened?”

He stood on his tiptoes, lips at my ear, and spoke.

“I told him 'Not here. Not now. Not ever.”


End file.
